Crash Bandicoot- To Love My Enemy
by Nastra1991
Summary: This is the story about what really happened between Crash and Tawna. It also explores how and why she left him for his enemy Pinstripe Potoroo. Everyone involved soon regret the choices they made as the situation goes from bad to worse. Warning- Swearing, Alcohol/Drug Use, some violence, and suggestive themes, I will try to keep this at a "T" rating.
1. Prologue

**A/N: None of these characters belong to me this belongs to Universal. This is the first chapter but just to throw a disclaimer in there, this is subject to change depending on how this goes. Enjoy**

The tension between the two was growing rapidly and everyone can feel it. The once calm and quiet jungle was now disturbed. Hostility and jealously filled the stuffy, hot air of the Australian wilderness. Crash and Pinstripe stared at each other intensively with anger. The two of them were covered in sweat and blood. The two enemies charged at each other, giving the other one a blow to the face or a powerful kick in the stomach.

Coco was so distressed that her brother was so caught up in all this nonsense.

"Oh God why!?" She mumbled bitterly to herself. "Why did I let it get this far?"

Even though she blamed herself for this, she knew that part of it was because of Crash's stubbornness and Tawna.

She saw Tawna on the other side looking just as worried as Coco.

"Oh, now that trifling bitch feels bad?" Coco scoffed. "She sure as hell wasn't like that earlier."

Coco also saw Pinstripe's friends cheering him on. Dingodile, Tiny, The Komodo Brothers, and even Ripper Roo's clinically insane self was madly hopping around as the fighting became more brutal. She rolled her eyes in disgusted but wasn't surprised that they were getting in this brawl, especially since they were all drones of Cortex.

Crash bite Pinstripe on the ear and Pinstripe screeched in pain. He grabbed the Bandicoot and sent him flying and next thing Crash knew, he smashed into a tree and unconsciously fell to the ground.

"Crash!" Coco yelled in horror and ran to his side.

Pinstripe laughed arrogantly as Tawna began to cry pitifully.

Coco held her brother in her arms, begging hysterically for him to wake up.

"Crash wake up! Please wake up!" Crash slowly opened his eyes and saw his sister, with a look of a scared little girl.

"Crash please just give it up! She is not worth all of this! Don't let it consume you brother-"

"Coco, let go of me!" He shrugged his sister off and pulled himself together. "I'm not gonna allow that bastard to take my beloved Tawna away from me!"

"Crash, how many times do I have to keep telling you?! She chose to be with him-"Coco tried to explain but Crash was too consumed with rage to listen as he went back and continued to battle with his enemy. He used his spin attack and bloodied Pinstripe's nose.

"You fucker!" Pinstripe screamed as he stomped the Bandicoot to the ground.

"Yeah, you teach his ass a lesson, mate!" Dingodile shouted sadistically.

"Tiny say smash puny bandicoot!" Tiny followed.

All of Pinstripe's friends continued to cheer wildly as Crash was getting kicked mercilessly.

His sister just watched in despair, she knew she couldn't do anything else, she felt so helpless. She felt her whole world falling apart. She noticed Tawna looking at her as she continued to cry. Coco glared at back as if to say 'This is all your fault', Tawna looked away. Coco went back to seeing the brawl as her eyes began to well up.

Crash grabbed Pinstripe's leg, pulling him down to the ground. Crash then got on top of him rained blows to his face. Pinstripe managed to wrap his hands around his neck, flipped the two of them over, and began to choke him.

"You fool!" Pinstripe chuckled evilly as blood began to drip from his mouth. "You might have been able to beat me the last time but this time I'm going to win! Tawna belongs to me and there's nothing you can do about it, muthafucka!" He continued to squeeze Crash's neck, making Crash dizzy but he continued to struggle for freedom with fury in his eyes.

"I got money and power! What the hell do you have to show for Bandicoot? Nothing! Nada! Zip! I'm a man Crash and you're just a little boy. Fucking little boy! Tawna doesn't need a little boy when she can have a man that can do more things for and to her than you ever can!"

Pinstripe's friends were wilding out as they heard that.

"Awww snap!" Komodo Joe exclaimed.

Coco felt nauseous.

Pinstripe held Crash with one hand as he fumbled in his pocket with his other hand and took out a silver handgun. Crash froze immediately and felt his heart drop when saw the gun and the quickly tried to escape Pinstripe's grasp.

Coco and Tawna gasped, even Dingodile and the gang grew quiet.

Pinstripe laughed in his face. "You're not going anywhere Bandicoot, it's all over for you!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Coco shouted and started to cry.

"PINSTRIPE PLEASE! LET HIM GO!" Tawna finally gathered enough courage to open her mouth.

"Say hello to Satan for me buddy!" he said as he pointed the gun to Crash's head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tawna and Coco shouted as they ran to stop him.

If any of the characters could start over, they would. This is the story about love, betrayal, and tragedy…


	2. The Race To Save Her

Crash was running through the dark and crowded jungle, trying desperately to save Tawna.

So many things began to race through his mind. To think that nearly a year ago he was with his sister and trying to make life easier for them ever since their parents died two years prior. Their life together was shattered when Cortex and his minions invaded their home but Coco managed to escape and that was last time he saw her.

While being a prisoner in Cortex's castle, Crash went through hell as he was torturously being experimented on, which eventually altered his brain and his strength. The first few weeks he was miserable and for the first time since his parents died, he sobbed uncontrollably, not only for his predicament but also for his sister. Everyday he couldn't stop thinking about her and he hoped to the Gods that she was in a safer place. Then again any place was safer than where he was.

The cell he was placed in was dark, cold, and damp. It also smelled horribly, the scent of urine and feces from the sewage made him gag. His cellmates were no better. In the beginning, he had to deal with a mentally insane kangaroo (or what used to be a kangaroo) named Ripper Roo. The poor demented creature was bouncing off the walls of his cell and giggling hysterically for hours, annoying Crash to no end. One day, two of Cortex's robotic minions removed Ripper Roo and placed him elsewhere in the Castle, much to Crash's relief.

Next, it was a Koala named Kong who was abnormally muscular, not too bright, and had a bad temper. He really didn't talk much. All he did was lifted weights and ate eucalyptus leaves. When he didn't get what he wanted, he would act up to the point where the minions had to tranquilize him.

Crash came across other animals that either went through a mental alteration or was just a scientific hybrid. One animal that stuck out to him was a very young crocodile/dingo hybrid that had an unhealthy obsession with fire. He felt bad for all these animals. All of this was made possible by Dr. Neo Cortex and his lackey Dr. N Brio, everyday his hatred for them grew. He couldn't believe how sick these men were. How could anyone be so cruel? What were these two up to and why?

The one thing that made this castle of hell somewhat easier was Tawna. After being here for months, Crash was ready to give up until he one day saw her being dragged into the cell across from his. She was understandably upset but after a while they began to get to know each other. They both learned that they had a lot in common. They both liked the color blue, video games, wumpa fruit, and she too was an orphan. He tried to make her laugh, even when the jokes were corny, she still laughed. He was her protector and tried as much as possible to make her feel better. What was his reason for doing this? It was more to do with the fact that Tawna reminded him so much of his sister, in a way, she was the closest thing to her. As time went on, the two went from being friends to being lovers. They both shared their first kiss and told each other how much they loved one another. Crash promised Tawna that once they were able to escape and find his sister, one day they will get married. Tawna was very excited about that and considered that promise.

Despite their situation, things were a little better until one day everything changed. Cortex decided that Crash will be the leader of his animal army and in order for that to work; he had to use the Cortex Vortex on him and everything will go as planned. However, destiny had a different calling that day, when Cortex and Brio used the Cortex Vortex on Crash, the machine reject him and Crash ended up running away, he slammed himself against the window and as the glass shattered into millions of pieces, he fell face first into the icy cold ocean water.

Crash woke up on the beach and realized he not only survived but also realized he had to save Tawna from the sadistic clutches of Cortex and his minions. It also occurred to him that he was far from the island where the castle was located. He pulled himself together and went about his way. He met a powerful mask named Aku-Aku who helped him when he was in a tight spot and Crash was very thankful for that ancient being. After dealing with boulder booby traps, man-eating plants, and hungry tribesmen and their leader Papu-Papu, he was finally able to reach the second island.

Now, he was back where he began when he thought back on those uneventful times in that castle, roaming through the wild Australian jungle in order to save his lover. He hoped to the Gods constantly that Tawna was ok. And wherever Coco was, he too hoped she was ok. Crash had imagined himself strangling Cortex and Brio for making his life a living hell. He couldn't wait to rescue his true love, find his sister, and finally live a peaceful life.

**A/N: I'm surprised I'm writing this. I hope everything goes as planned with this fanfic. **


	3. Tawna

Tawna was in her cramp and dirty cell as she looked out the window. Crash, the boy who stole her heart, the only person who befriended her in this nightmare castle before he left, she missed him so much. A day never went by without Crash being on her mind. She initially thought he was dead after falling into the dangerous waters of the ocean. However, word got around that he survived and is now either in N. Sanity Island or Wumpa Island. She was so happy that he wasn't cooped up in this Castle but she hoped that she could see him again and get her out of here.

Everyday things were just getting even more miserable for her, new mutants were emerging. Some of them were so grotesque and suffering in agony from all the painful experiments, it horrified and saddened her. She especially felt sorry for the deranged kangaroo Ripper Roo, poor thing was way too lost in his own world. Admittedly, however, there were a few mutants that she really disliked, even when they were just as much of a victim as she was.

Tiny was originally a skinny teenage Tasmanian Tiger living his life until Cortex kidnapped him and turned him into a over-muscled idiot who was always trying to destroy things. He was even stupider than Kong, and even Tawna didn't think that was possible. Tiny annoyed her a lot, asking her silly questions whenever he had a chance. Tawna avoided him as much as possible.

Next, there was Dingodile who was one of Cortex and Brio's (mostly Brio's) experiments made from scratch. By combining the genetic material of both a dingo and a crocodile, he became a hybrid, hence the name Dingodile. He had a bad temper and was always talking about fire and when Cortex gave him a flamethrower, he hasn't stop burning things since then. When he wasn't doing that, he was playing chess. He even offered Tawna to play but she would always decline mostly because she was afraid that he'll snap if she won and he has done it once before.

Then, there were the Komodo Brothers, Joe and Moe. They started off performing in the circus from the time they were kids but when they were kidnapped by Cortex, they had their brains altered, and they became sadistic and sneaky. The two of them specialized in sword tricks but now they were using it to hurt people. Komodo Joe was the lanky one with the terrible lisp and his brother Moe was the older, overweight one that was even uglier than his sibling. The two of them had a crush on Tawna and were always trying to impress her, much to her disgust.

But, the one person who really got under her skin the most was Pinstripe Potoroo…


	4. Pinstripe vs Tawna

Cortex was in his office making sure his plans for world domination was intact. He had been dreaming of this for a long time and wanted everything to be perfect. However, there was a time when he wasn't always an evil mad scientist. As surprising as it seems, not everyone is born evil. Cortex started off as a young optimistic, though rather naïve young man who wanted to help people. When he later learned how truly horrible human beings can be to not only animals but to each other and the world, he made it his life mission to improve the human race. As time went on, his obsession with his plan for "improvement" drove him to nihilism and madness. He concluded that humanity was completely hopeless and decided to create a new species of super animals. He teamed up with his childhood friend Dr. N. Brio to create mutants that will be physically and intellectually capable enough to aid him in his plan to rule the world and make it a "better" place. Some of his experiments initially range from ok to complete failures but as time passed, some of them gotten better. One creature that has so far failed to disappoint was Pinstripe Potoroo.

Cortex sent Pinstripe a message to come to the Castle for a meeting in his office. He waited for a little while, until his automated door opened. He looked up and was glad to see his trusty minion finally arrived.

Pinstripe Potoroo was a young, tall, thin-yet well built marsupial. He wore a burgundy pinstriped suit and had slick back hair. He also had a thick Brooklyn accent to top it all off. He was so far the most successful experiment Cortex had ever designed. He was clever and smart, and had a knack for guns. He had a huge collection of them and he rarely went anywhere without one. He was not only a bodyguard, but also the CEO of Cortex Power, which was so far very successful.

"Eh, you wanted to see me Boss?" Pinstripe asked.

"Ah, Pinstripe, my loyal minion, you never cease to amaze me. I know I can always count on you for anything." Cortex got out of chair and walked towards him.

"You know that my dream of conquering the world will soon be a reality?" Cortex amusingly asked.

"Yes Boss."

"But there's a small issue afoot."

"Eh, what exactly is the issue, Boss?"

Cortex began to frown.

"That flea-bitten, instigating little bastard named Crash Bandicoot! That imbecile is almost done trekking through the second island and will soon reach my island (Cortex Island)!"

"Eh, phooey!" Pinstripe scoffed. "What do we gots to fear Boss? That scrawny little punk ain't gonna do nothing. The only thing he wants is to get that Tawna girl."

"Don't underestimate that bandicoot. He's more powerful than you realize, Pinstripe. That's the reason why the Cortex Vortex rejected him. If he reaches my castle, not only will Crash rescue Tawna, but he will also ruin everything I worked for and you and the other animals will also be out of the job!"

"Ahh, that shit ain't gonna happen!" Pinstripe snapped as he tightly gripped his gun.

Pinstripe was raving mad at this point. The idea of no longer having money, power, and respect was blasphemous to him. Being the CEO of Cortex Power had its perks, he lived the good life this long, and he wasn't going to let that bandicoot destroy that.

Cortex menacingly laughed and patted him on the back.

"This why I like you Pinstripe, you are better and smarter than the rest. That's why I need you to stop that worthless animal, hell kill him for all I care. He just needs to stay out of my way. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Boss! The bandicoot is going down!"

"Good, you may go." Cortex dismissed him and Pinstripe went on his way but realized he had to make a stop…

"Checkmate! Yes I won! I won! I definitely shot the B.B. gun!"

"Ok, ok whatever Dingodile, it is not that serious." A mutated Tasmanian devil groaned.

"Haha, you're just jealous Damon that I beat you. It's not my fault you're a loser, mate." Dingodile boasted.

"Muthafucka please. I've beaten you more times than you have beaten me, so fall back on all that bragging you doing!" The Tasmanian devil argued back.

Tawna wanted the two of them to shut their mouths so she could read in peace. This was one of the days in which the animals didn't have to stay in their cells all day. They were all in the "rec" room even though it was messy and wasn't very big. There were some board games, a book shelf, a T.V. and a Nintendo and that was about it. However, she was just glad to at least be out of her cell and have some kind of freedom in this place. Only thing that was kind of ruining it for her were those idiots on the other side complaining about chess. That was until Pinstripe showed up.

"Eh, what's up y'all?!" Pinstripe greeted.

Dingodile and the rest of the animals greeted him. He noticed Tawna on the other side reading. She was trying to avoid him as much as possible. Unfortunately, that didn't work because next thing she knew he was right in front of her.

"Hey there girl, ain't nobody taught you any manners?" He asked smugly.

Tawna briefly stared at him and then went back to reading.

"Oh, so you just gonna ignore me, eh?"

"Pinstripe, can you please go somewhere with all that? Can't you see I'm trying to read?"

Pinstripe scowled at her as he snatched the book out of her hands. She was about to curse him out until she noticed he had a gun in his hand. Although it wasn't pointed at her, seeing it quickly silenced her.

"Girl, you better watch what you say to me, aight? I was actually trying to be nice to you."

Tawna just sighed. She didn't want this nutcase blowing her brains out. "Okay, Pinstripe, you have my attention what do you want?" She hated how she had to play these little games just to survive this castle.

Pinstripe smirked. He knew that her seeing his gun would change her mind. He loved the idea of controlling people, especially Tawna.

"That's better. I just wanted to see how you were."

"_Oh Lord." _She thought.

"I'm fine Pinstripe, anything else you need?" she muttered sarcastically.

Either he didn't catch her sarcasm or he just blatantly ignored it. He continued the conversation.

"I wanted to know if you had any last words."

"_What is this fool talking about?" _She thought.

"I don't understand Pinstripe, what are you talking about?"

"I mean do you have anything for me to say to your boyfriend before he meets the wrath of my gun?" He questioned her as a smirk appeared on his face.

Tawna felt her blood boil.

"You better not hurt Crash or-"

"-Or else what, girl?" He was now all in her face. "You and that punk ass boyfriend of yours ain't gonna do shit." He whispered playful.

"I hate you."

He just laughed at how pitiful she looked. He then kissed her. Tawna then pushed him off her. She was so repulsed with this man. She couldn't believe he had the audacity to do that.

"You fucking bastard! How dare you even do such a thing?!"

Everyone in the room stared at her but then quickly paid her no mind.

He licked his lips and then mockingly laughed at her.

"Girl, whatever I'll see you around. I'll tell your lousy boyfriend you said hi before I kill him." And with that he walked away.

"Fucking arrogant bitch." She mumbled to herself.

Then her anger melted away as she thought of Crash.

"Oh Crash, please be safe."

**A/N: disclaimer in case something happens, this is subject to change but for now I hope all you like this story. **


	5. Crash In Cortex Power

Crash was almost out of the second Island, Wumpa Island. He was ready to get out of there. Having to go through ancient ruins, a pitch black temple with snakes, crossing an abandoned broken bridge, and once again having to barely dodge boulders, all of these treacherous places were beginning to take a toll on him mentally and physically. Nevertheless, he knew he had to rescue Tawna. He couldn't fathom anything bad happening to her, he wouldn't allow it.

Crash finally reached the beach and noticed Aku-Aku the ancient mask was there. He was very happy to see Aku, especially since the last time he saw him was back on the first island.

"Crash!"

"Aku! Hey Aku!" Crash shouted as he ran to the mask.

"Crash, I'm so glad that you're ok, I was looking all over for you, my child."

"Oh it's been a nightmare being on this island, I can't imagine anyone living here."

"I know, that's why I so glad you made it in one piece."

"You found a boat?"

"Yes and I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help, my powers are becoming weaker."

"Why is that Aku?" Crash asked as he got on the boat.

"I don't know if you know this, but Cortex has control of all three of these islands. And as he continues to destroy the natural life of the islands and polluting it with his Toxic Waste plant, he's also destroying the ancient spirits. It's what keeps me as well as other like me around, if not, chaos will occur."

"There are others like you Aku?"

"Yes my child. I know it may sound strange to you because you're young and have much to learn but once you get to the third Island, you have to make sure that all traces of Cortex, especially that Toxic Waste Plant, be completely destroyed. If there's no sense of peace in one area, others will follow suit. And soon he'll take over the world."

Now, Crash knew that Cortex was crazy. After all he was held against his own will and experimented on in that madman's castle for nearly a year. He also knew that Cortex wanted to completely brainwash him and become a leader of his mutant army. However, he never truly knew what that scientist's real intentions were, until now. At that very moment he knew this was really serious and it was up to him to stop this before it was too late. His quest was to not only save Tawna but now save the world.

"This dude is like a disease, spreading his toxicity all over the place. I understand what I have to do Aku."

Aku nodded to him.

"Crash, just be careful my child. Even though I'm getting weaker, if you need me, just call on me and I'll be there."

"Thank you Aku, you're a really good friend."

And with that he sailed off to Cortex Island.

When he finally reached his destination, he noticed right away how different it was from the other islands. As he ventured further into the forest he spotted a giant pipe that emerged from the ground draining green waste into a nearby lake. He just shook his head, the fact that animals in this place had to drink and bathe in that lake disturbed him. The further he travelled the more deforestation the island became until he reached the plant, Cortex Power. The plant itself looked rather dull, like it was in need of renovation ages ago, the first "R" in the "Cortex Power" sign was hanging by one nail, swinging back and forth.

"Here goes nothing." Crash murmured to himself.

The automated door opened and he proceeded inside the plant. The floors were rusting away and the place smelled acidic. The hot steam pipes covered a few of the walls. Crash felt bad for anyone who was forced to work here.

"Man this place looks like a dump." He partially joked.

He saw some a group of robots heading towards him, having realized that he was an intruder.

"Already I got to deal with robots?"

So then he charged and used his spin attack against the robots, spinning into various places, hitting the wall and then disintegrated to the floor.

"That was close." Crash wiped his brow in relief.

He continued on until he almost stumbled into a pit of toxic waste. The waste inside the plant looked even worse than the waste outside, it was practically a neon green color and the smell of it was sharp and metallic. Crash could feel the heat rising from the pit and noticed it was bubbling, it was making him queasy. He still managed to carefully jump over the nasty gunk and at first he was happy to get that over with until he saw an even larger pit full of waste.

"Oh what the hell!?" He cursed loudly.

He quickly changed his tune as he saw a levitating platform coming towards him.

"Ok, maybe I can get on this thing." He concluded.

He stepped onto the platform and let it take him to the other side.

He then got off and then an automated door opened, only to reveal a koala dressed like something out of a '40s mafia movie with a semi-automatic shotgun pointing dead at Crash.

"Where the hell are you going, bozo?! Eh, you know you're trespassing on private property, right?!" The Koala shrilled.

"Bozo? Do I look like a damn clown to you?!" Crash snapped back.

"Well, considering how you have a goofy looking mug and big feet, I would definitely say you do." The Koala replied, still pointing the shotgun at Crash.

Crash just rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Look, I don't have time to joke with you. I need to handle some business with Cortex."

"Wait a minute! You look familiar." The Koala reached into his pocket for a piece of paper, unfolded it and began to examine the paper and then at Crash.

Crash realized that the Koala knew who he was and ran straight pass him.

"I knew it was you!" The Koala shouted and then got his walkie talkie and called for back-up.

Crash kept running. He cursed himself for pushing his luck like that and now he had to find a hiding place until he could find a way to escape.

He came across another automated door and when it opened it revealed the same koala but this time with four other animals with scary looking guns in their hands. Crash immediately turned back around and sped away.

"Get him boys!" The Koala shouted as they went after the orange bandicoot, shooting at him.

"Oh shit, now I have to hurry my ass on and dodge bullets? I'm beginning to miss the last island." He joked bitterly.

The sounds of bullets bouncing of the walls were beginning to irritate him as he kept running and looking back at the bloodthirsty stare in the eyes of the henchmen.

He noticed a levitating platform and jumped right on it. He was now safe because he was out of their reach.

"Haha, see yeah later you Godfather wannabes." He teased and then gave them the middle finger.

Before he could even react, the back of his head collided with a thick, metal pole sticking out from the ceiling. He immediately blacked out as he fell to the floor, bleeding.

"What should we do with him?" One of them asked.

"Let's take him to Pinstripe." The Koala answered as he evilly smirked.


End file.
